Historia a través de una carnicería de barrio
by Japiera
Summary: One-shot. En la carnicería del barrio trabaja un hombre gordo con olor a vísceras en los dedos. Miyagi sabe que el 98% de las dueñas de casa compra carne en aquella tienda, así que no encuentra mejor lugar donde pedir empleo. Ayako x Miyagi. SPOILER ALERT: referencias a Piercing, otro manga de Takehiko Inoue.


**Historia a través de una carnicería de barrio**

_Ayako x Ryota fanfic_

**Disclaimer**: personajes propiedad de Takehiko Inoue  
**Spoiler Alert**: Referencia a Piercing, manga de Takehiko Inou

* * *

Había un hombre grande y gordo que trabajaba en una carnicería de barrio. Sus uñas olían a vísceras, y su cara roja, grasienta, y asimétrica, recordaban a un jamón mal rebanado. Por fortuna, esa condición solo se aplicaba a él, porque los cortes que vendía en su tienda eran impecables.

El señor podría ser feo y grotesco, pero era muy competente en su trabajo y nadie podría negarlo. A lo mejor carecía de estudios y leía entrecortado, pero podía rebanar la carne en trozos de espesor milimétrico si es que así se lo pedían, haciéndole el quite con maestría a nervaduras y menudencias. Aunque no se tuviesen grandes habilidades culinarias, de comprar una carne en aquella tienda se tenía asegurada una buena cena, ya que el señor conocía e grosor exacto que debía poseer cada corte de carne para que se resaltasen tanto el sabor como la textura en partes iguales.

Además, el carnicero trataba muy bien a sus clientes, recomendaba con sinceridad, y sus precios no eran elevados. Por todas aquellas razones es que era respetado en el barrio. Si se le pregunta a una típica dueña de casa dónde compra la carne, el 98% de ellas responderá que lo hacía en esa carnicería del barrio, «_la de aleros verdes donde atiende aquel señor tan simpático y bonachón_» es lo que de seguro responderán esas señoras.

A dónde compraba la carne el 2% restante, a Miyagi poco le importaba. Por ese 98% es que el muchacho había tomado la decisión de trabajar en aquel lugar.

Al señor de la carnicería podían a veces pedirle cortes muy extraños, pero era la primera vez que un muchacho recién egresado de la preparatoria le pedía trabajo. Si hacía memoria, tal vez la primera en toda su vida que alguien hacía tal cosa.

—¿Trabajar? ¿Conmigo? —preguntó sin entender bien qué quería decir el muchacho cuando unió las palabras "necesito" y "trabajo".

—No veo mejor lugar.

El señor no conocía al muchacho en cuestión, y su rostro no le recordaba ninguno de los rostros de las dueñas de casa que solía atender.

Así superficialmente, el señor diría que aquel muchacho debía practicar algún deporte porque sus músculos se veían fibrosos y no le sobraba grasa alguna. El pantalón corto que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo revelaba unas piernas largas en proporción con su cuerpo, fuertes y musculadas. De seguro tenía una buena potencia para el salto, o era un corredor muy rápido.

El señor en cuestión, se fijaba muy bien en los músculos.

También se había dado cuenta que lucía una especie de crotal en una de sus orejas, y una pequeña y casi imperceptible cicatriz en el antebrazo.

Le costaba creer que un muchacho joven, atlético, con un par de heridas insignificantes, anduviera buscando trabajo en una carnicería. No sabía si gente que reunía aquellas características era capaz de trabajar en un lugar así. Tuvo que manifestarle su preocupación de la forma más honesta, pero también la más educada.

—Chico, no es que no te quiera contratar, pero puedes ganar más dinero en cualquier otro sitio. Este trabajo es pesado, y huele. Un adolescente como tú… ¡Deberías trabajar en un cine o un restaurant, no con carne pasada!

—No diga tonterías, su carne no está pasada.

—Tienes razón, es la mejor carne —rio sacudiendo todo su cuerpo, y se frenó de golpe, cuando comprendió que debía resultar un espectáculo grotesco—. Pero entiéndeme, no quiero contratarte y que luego renuncies a la semana, porque necesito ayuda en el negocio, ya estoy viejo y el reuma no entiende de horarios. Si te contrato y renuncias al cabo de un rato, habrá sido una pérdida de tiempo para mí, porque te habré enseñado cosas que luego no ejecutarás.

El hombre calló y observó al muchacho. Él le miró con intensidad pero no se pronunció al respecto. Al señor le pareció una actitud un tanto desafiante, así que resopló.

—Te advertiré ciertas cosas y ya luego tú decidirás si sí o si no: el olor de la carne se impregna en la ropa y el cabello ¿estás bien con eso? —el muchacho asintió—. Hay exigentes normas de higiene y sanidad que deben llevarse a cabo siempre, la limpieza del local y sobre todo de la bodega y el congelador es lo más importante, y lo más agotador —el muchacho volvió a asentir—. Y por supuesto, no conocerás demasiada gente. Digo, gente de tu edad. Aquí vienen a comprar dueñas de casa entre los cuarenta y cincuenta años que tienen muchas bocas que alimentar, y por algún motivo que no me explico, también muchos problemas. Les gusta venir y quejarse. Otro de mis trabajos es escucharlas, y subirles el ánimo recomendándoles un peculiar corte de carne.

—Mejor. Así mi novia no se pone celosa.

—Ah vaya ¡así que tienes novia!

El muchacho sonrió con cierta suficiencia y su crotal brilló en aquel momento. Se acercó al señor, hurgó en los bolsillos de la cazadora y extrajo una billetera. La abrió y le mostró una foto tamaño carné más o menos recientes. En ella se asomaba una muchacha de facciones algo toscas pero amables. Unos tirabuzones oscuros seguían el contorno de su rostro.

Esa cara sí que la conocía.

—Ella debe ser la hija de la señora Sasaki, por supuesto. Tienen la misma mirada. Mira que afortunado eres...

—Miyagi —completó él acordándose que no se había presentado aún y le tendió una mano al carnicero—. Verá señor, estoy muy enamorado de Ayako, y yo por ella haría cualquier cosa. Necesito un trabajo. A lo mejor no soy muy brillante, pero sí esforzado y trabajador.

—¿Qué sabes de carne?

—Que aporta proteínas.

—Bueno, algo es algo. Entonces de lunes a sábado luego de las cuatro y hasta el cierre ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?

Miyagi asintió y la alegría se externalizó en sus finos labios. Le aseguró al señor que no se arrepentiría y salió demasiado eufórico como para alguien que consigue trabajo en una carnicería. Por las ventanas de la vitrina, el señor pudo ver como aquel muchacho de apellido Miyagi daba un espectacular salto de alegría, juntando sus talones en el aire, y no le cupo la menor duda de que aquel estrafalario muchacho debía de practicar algún deporte

«_Probablemente atletismo_» pensó en ese entonces y su barriga se volvió a sacudir de arriba hacia abajo.

·

·

—Básquetbol —corrigió Miyagi cierto día cuando salió el tema—. Ya sé lo que debe estar pensando: que soy muy bajo para ese tipo de deportes. No se apene, todos lo piensan, incluso yo.

Ya llevaba un mes trabajando y el señor estaba impresionado de aquel muchacho de músculos fibrosos con un crotal y una cicatriz.

«_Lo cierto es que las apariencias engañan_» no pudo evitar pensar. Aquel muchacho Miyagi era muy esforzado y trabajador, tal como él mismo había afirmado. Aunque aún no lograba realizar los finos cortes que hacía el señor, este tenía que reconocer que el muchacho estaba dotado de una sensibilidad especial, y que en un par de meses más o menos, puliría la técnica del cuchillo carnicero.

Pero por lo general, el señor mandaba a Miyagi a realizar labores en la parte de atrás en la tienda: inventario, cargas y descargas, limpieza de los congeladores, y engorrones de ese estilo. El señor ya no tenía fuerzas para cargar peso, y una pierna de _Wagyu_ puede ser muy pesada para alguien de su edad y con los huesos resentidos.

A veces, el señor se empeñaba en reconocer el rostro del muchacho en alguna de las señoras que solían frecuentar la tienda, pero nada. Los Miyagi debían de acudir a otra carnicería, o de repente, hasta ni comían carne. En cambio la señora Sasaki, la suegra del muchacho, iba sin falta todos los lunes por la mañana.

Un día, al cierre, sacó el tema como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Que si mamá compra aquí? —Miyagi se rascó la cabeza y contrajo las cejas. Después de meditarlo un poco agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro—. No, lo dudo. Ella prefiere ir a los supermercados. Verá, en casa tienen un pensamiento un poco arribista, las tiendas de barrio no pegan con ese modo de vida.

—Ah —al señor no se le ocurrió qué más decir.

—Espero no haberlo ofendido. A mí me gusta aquí.

El señor no se sentía ofendido, al fin y al cabo, era una realidad. Miyagi se cruzó la bandolera de cuero, se colocó los cascos y se fue en patineta a casa.

Pronto el señor empezó a sentir curiosidad por aquel chico Miyagi que practicaba el básquetbol y provenía de una familia acomodada que no compraba carne en carnicerías de barrio.

Se preguntaba por ejemplo, por qué había decidido trabajar, y precisamente con él. Si era por dinero, bastaría con pedírselo a sus padres. A menos que sus padres fuesen tacaños y se negasen a dárselo. En ese caso, podría haberse buscado un trabajo más acorde a un universitario, por ejemplo de mesero, acomodador, o banquetero.

Tal vez trabajaba en la carnicería por molestar a sus padres de una manera un tanto retorcida. De seguro que si una de esas vecinas de clase alta le preguntaba a la señora Miyagi, con una taza de té floral suspendida en el aire, qué era de la vida su hijo, la señora de Miyagi se moriría de vergüenza al declarar que el muchacho ¡había entrado a trabajar en una carnicería de barrio!

—¿Qué piensan tus padres de que trabajes aquí conmigo? —se atrevió a preguntar cuando se cumplían cuatro meses de contrato.

Tal como aquella vez en que le preguntó sobre si su madre compraba allí, el muchacho tuvo que pensar la respuesta. Esa vez se rascó tras la nuca.

—Les disgusta el olor con el que llego. Pero a Chicago le encanta.

—¿Chicago?

—El pastor alemán —entonces de su billetera extrajo una pequeña foto de al menos cinco años atrás. El perro en cuestión era de extremidades demasiado delgadas para su gusto—. Por los _Chicago Bulls_, el equipo de_ Jordan._

—Veo que te gusta guardar fotografías en tu billetera.

—No demasiadas. Solo tengo a Aya-chan, Chicago, y mi hermano —y dicho aquello le mostró una tercera fotografía tamaño carné completamente ajada por los años.

—No sabía que tuvieras un hermano.

—Y no lo tengo. Desapareció en el mar cuando yo estaba en primaria —el señor notó como algo se ensombrecía dentro del muchacho, y sintió deseos de disculparse, pero no alcanzó: el muchacho fue más rápido en cambiar de temas— ¿usted no tiene mascotas?

—Tuve un bulldog alguna vez. Ahora ya no tengo tiempo ni fuerza como para preocuparme de otros.

Pero lo cierto es que, como bien hubo notado la señora Sasaki en la mañana del lunes, es que el señor parecía preocupado por alguien más.

—Uy ¡si supieras de quién! —soltó el señor cuando la señora Sasaki dejaba la tienda.

·

·

Cuando llegó la primavera, apareció Miyagi con una carpeta de plástico enorme bajo el brazo. La carpeta era transparente, y podía observarse sin mucho esfuerzo su contenido: dibujos, diagramas tridimensionales, reglas cerchas, compases, escuadras, y otros instrumentos de diseño. Iba vestido con una playera negra de rayas grises, el cabello recortado, y unos lentes redondos de cristales color verde botella.

—No lo puedo creer, eres un _beatnik_ —exclamó el señor.

—Por supuesto que no. Así visto siempre.

—¿Y esos dibujos?

—Cerré el trimestre hoy, así que me traje de la facultad todos mis trabajos.

Ya llevaba casi nueve meses trabajando para él y se habían hecho buenos amigos. Era una amistad un tanto extraña la que podían sostener un hombre gordo y asimétrico con un joven aficionado al baloncesto y los dibujos, pero la gente _random_ puede compenetrarse bien en puntuales casos.

Miyagi tomó como pudo la patineta, entró a la parte de atrás de la tienda y dejó la carpeta, la patineta, y la bandolera en esa pequeña habitación donde descansaban ambos hombres cuando no había clientes o estaban repitiendo algún partido de los _Bulls_.

A esa hora no había ningún cliente, pero tampoco estaban retrasmitiendo ningún partido de baloncesto.

—Muéstrame algún dibujo —pidió el señor, a Miyagi le brillaron los ojos por tal petición. Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó uno especialmente grande, pintado con acuarelas, probablemente era aquel dibujo por el que más se sentía orgulloso. El señor sonrió—. Esta es tu novia —el muchacho asintió—. Eres bastante romántico —a eso el muchacho no respondió, pero el rubor en sus mejillas lo delataba— ¿y ella ya terminó el año académico?

—En tres semanas rinde su último examen.

El señor ya sabía que la tal Ayako, hija única de la llena de problemas señora Sasaki, se había ganado una beca para estudiar en otra ciudad, y que por eso, rara vez viajaba a casa.

—Y cuando viene, se la pasa con ese chiquillo desagradecido tan irresponsable y feo —había soltado un día que le dio por comprar salchichas.

El señor a veces dudaba si la señora Sasaki se refería al mismo Miyagi que él conocía. Lo de feo era algo subjetivo, desagradecido e irresponsable un poco menos. Pero sus comentarios, si lo analizaba con perspectiva, no le parecían tan raros: se supone que todas las suegras odian a los muchachos que intentan robarse a sus hijas.

De parte de la señora Sasaki, el señor se había enterado que Miyagi nunca destacó demasiado durante la preparatoria, al menos en el ámbito académico. Fue un muchacho conflictivo que se vio involucrado en un sinfín de peleas, y que una de esas lo dejó hospitalizado semanas.

—Y mi hija lloraba y lloraba, nunca la había visto sufrir tanto. Lo que más miedo me da, es que ese chiquillo haga una estupidez de la cual Ayako no se pueda recuperar.

El señor se preguntaba si la cicatriz de Miyagi había sido fruto de esa pelea o de alguna otra. Normalmente no preguntaba el origen de alguna herida porque habían dejado de llamarle la atención. El mismo señor tenía sus brazos y manos llenos de cortes que no curaron del todo, testigos de la época en que aún no dominaba la técnica de cortar carne con un cuchillo carnicero. Pero al ver el dibujo que había hecho el muchacho, recordó de golpe todos los comentarios de la señora Sasaki.

Esa etapa violenta contrastaba fuertemente con las pinceladas que dejaban entrever las acuarelas.

—¿Y esa cicatriz tan extraña que tienes?

—Me la hice en secundaria —respondió Miyagi y acercó su antebrazo al señor. Era una herida en forma de arco—. Me mordió una niña que conocí en la playa.

—¿Te mordió una niña?

—Es que yo la empujé. Es una historia extraña. Verá, la muchacha había arrojado unos pendientes en el mar, yo los busqué y se los devolví. Ella se disgustó porque su intención era hacer desaparecer esos pendientes, así que peleamos, la empujé, me mordió, yo grité, y ella lloró. Luego, para demostrarle que era un hombre, me atravesé una aguja en la oreja para ponerme uno de los pendientes.

El señor pasó su mirada del antebrazo a la oreja del muchacho. Solo se le ocurrió un tipo de comentario frente a semejante historia:

—Así que eso que tienes allí es un pendiente, no un crotal.

—¿Un crotal? ¡Ay señor! Usted solo piensa en términos de ganado ¡Yo no soy ninguna vaca!

Miyagi guardó el dibujo y se colocó su delantal carnicero. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Así fue como conocí a Ayako —reconoció—. Señor ¿usted cree posible amar a más de una persona? En toda la vida, solo he amado a una mujer.

El buen hombre le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al muchacho y recordó los días en que fue menor de veinte años.

A lo mejor vivió una etapa un poco más agresiva pero cada quien enfrente la adolescencia como puede.

·

·

—Si es posible, me gustaría cambiar el turno del lunes a la mañana.

El señor observó a Miyagi con algo de recelo. Había estado esperando esa petición hace bastante tiempo.

—Supongo que no me queda más remedio —y se encogió de hombros. No le quedaba más remedio.

Ese muchacho Miyagi, quien fue mordido por una chica y tiene algo similar a un crotal en la oreja, le había pedido trabajo, hace ya casi un año, para aprender la destreza del cortar bien la carne y así impresionar a su suegra. Sin duda era una persona perseverante, pero pese a que su plan era bastante curioso (por no usar una palabra que denigre su esfuerzo), el señor estaba agradecido de ser parte del plan del muchacho.

—Ayako me comentó alguna vez que a su madre le agradaban tres personas en este mundo: su esposo, el carnicero del barrio, y _George Clooney_. Es curioso que le pueda agradar a la vez alguien tan feo y alguien tan apuesto. Por supuesto, usted es el apuesto.

—Ya lo sospechaba, sí.

—Pero yo no aparezco en la lista.

El señor no tenía ni hermanos, ni padres ni hijos. Alguna vez tuvo una enamorada a quien amó fervientemente, pero eso hace ya muchos años, cuando no sabía nada de carnes. A ella se la llevó la tuberculosis, dejando en el abandono a su perro bulldog, su cuchillo carnicero, y a su enamorado de la infancia.

Cuando el perro murió, al señor solo le quedó el cuchillo.

Y por mucho tiempo, solo tuvo eso: un cuchillo. Comenzó la carnicería por tener algún oficio donde utilizar el único recuerdo de su amada, y se esforzó por ser el mejor. Aprendió solo, a base de heridas, de sudor y de olores desagradables, pero sus buenos modales le hicieron ganarse a esas dueñas de casas tan cansadas y llenas de problemas.

Cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Miyagi, recordaba su juventud, su lucha por no apagar las llamas de la única persona a quien ha amado en la vida, y no podía no ayudarle.

—Solo tienes que ser gentil, sonreír, y dar los cortes que te he enseñado. Si te vas a quedar en el turno de la mañana del lunes, yo puedo aprovechar de visitar al dentista, que no voy hace siete años.

Ese lunes el señor aún andaba en pijamas cuando llegó Miyagi en su patineta. Iba con sus lentes redondos de cristales verdes y un chandal amarillo ¡pero qué poco formal iba ese chiquillo! El señor lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró al baño, le arregló las cejas (no hubo caso, «_que cejas más extrañas_» pensó confuso) y le bañó en su agua de colonia. Miyagi rechistó por todo lo alto.

—¡Pero muchacho, a las suegras les importan las apariencias! —alegó nervioso el señor de la carnicería.

—¡Usted mejor vaya a verse esos dientes grises que tiene! —reclamó Miyagi algo mareado con el olor de la colonia.

Sí, sus dientes eran grises. La esposa del dentista, que era clienta frecuente de la carnicería, ya le había dicho que no podía demorar una visita a la consulta de su marido, y cuando el dentista le examinó la boca, se tuvo que aguantar el impulso de arrancarle todos los dientes de esa infectada boca.

—Lo mejor será empezar el tratamiento ya. No se preocupe, puedo hacerle un descuento generoso, pero tendrá que venir de manera constante, al menos una vez por semana.

—Entonces que sean los lunes, a esta misma hora. Al menos durante estos dos meses de verano.

Y el tratamiento duró justo dos meses de verano.

—Que bueno —suspiró Miyagi, el muchacho que tenía cejas dispersas y no era amigo del agua de colonia— porque empiezan las clases y ya no podré seguir viniendo en la mañana.

—Pensaba que ya no volverías más, ya has logrado aquello que tenías planeado.

—No me sea fatalista, señor. Me gusta aquí.

·

·

—Y yo hablándole tan mal de Ryo-chin ¡y resulta que trabajaba para usted! Señor, que cruel ha sido ¡ha jugado conmigo! —pero aunque aparentaba enfado, la señora Sasaki parecía agradecida. O se oía agradecida.

A las suegras que son dueñas de casa les gusta que los novios de sus hijas sepan algo de cocina. Y un muchacho que sabe de cortes de carne, que escucha a los clientes, y les aconseja (aunque a su peculiar manera), puede ganar muchos puntos.

—Es que se trata de otro muchacho ¡hasta está más guapo! El otro día lo invité a casa y me mostró sus trabajos. Hizo un retrato de Aya en acuarelas muy hermoso.

—Ese muchacho tiene muchas virtudes.

—Es más que eso señor, es un artista ¿Y sigue trabajando aquí?

—Se viene después de la facultad. Yo le digo que no sea tonto, que se busque un trabajo mejor remunerado, como barman o banquetero, pero él dice que a Chicago no le haría gracia aquel cambio de aroma.

—Eso es porque se habrá encariñado contigo.

El señor suponía que así debía ser. Y él, debía admitir, se había encariñado con Miyagi, el muchacho que buscó trabajo en una sucia carnicería para ganarse el respeto de su suegra.

Aunque el señor solía escuchar los problemas de las señoras de cuarenta y cincuenta años que frecuentaban la carnicería, hace un año no habría afirmado tener amigos. Entonces apareció Miyagi con una cámara análoga y de improviso le tomó una fotografía.

—Quien tiene tres fotos en su billetera, puede perfectamente tener cuatro —se explicó.

Eventualmente, Miyagi dejó de trabajar una vez se hubo graduado de la facultad. Su perro Chicago lloró al menos una semana, o eso fue lo que contó el muchacho, pero a veces, cuando se relajaba el trabajo en la editorial, ayudaba al señor con las cargas y descargas y esas labores un tanto pesadas.

Otras veces aparecía para saludar, y conversaban hasta el alba.

—Mi hijo —soltó Miyagi cierta noche y le mostró al señor una ecografía—. La verdad es que no sería posible gracias a usted, señor.

Y eventualmente, también llegó el día en que el señor, que era grande y gordo, dejó el negocio de la carnicería porque ya no soportaba el reuma y se fatigaba cada vez con más frecuencia.

Observó las instalaciones vacías, el congelador limpio y sin carne, y aspiró el olor a vísceras que aún quedaba en el ambiente.

Envolvió su cuchillo carnicero y se lo envió a Miyagi con una nota de agradecimiento por enseñarle una historia de amor que terminaba bien. Entonces el señor se acostó en su cama, cerró los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró con su antigua enamorada quien había aguardado fiel cuarenta y ocho años en el cielo a que llegara a hacerle compañía.

* * *

**_Notas de autora_**

_ A lo mejor no es un Ayako x Ryota directo, pero bueno, es lo que salió. Un **crotal** es un identificador que se le suele poner al ganado en las orejas, y **Wagyu** es una raza de vacuno japonesa. El hermano desaparecido de Miyagi y la mordida en su brazo son referencias a **Piercing**, si no lo han leído, lo recomiendo fervientemente._

_Gracias por leer hasta aquí :D_

**_J_**_api_


End file.
